Never Hurt Usa-Chan
by Andy Elladora Black
Summary: SNAP! 'That was the elder wand' Appears as if Dracos' in deep shi- I mean poopy, doesn't it ? One-Shot. I may add more with other characters though, so keep an eye out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N It seems as if I have something against Draco doesn't it? *looks bemused at screen* Oh well!

"Hello! My name is Honey!" A tiny blonde boy carrying a stuffed pink rabbit bounced over to Draco and held out his hand. Draco glared.

"Get your hand away from me you filthy muggle," he sneered, and continued to very thoroughly insult the tiny 17 year old. Honey just beamed up at him and finally, Draco had enough. He ripped the disgustingly cute rabbit out of the boy's arms and dangled it out just of reach.

Draco smirked as the senior jumped up and down on his toes in a futile attempt to get the stuffed toy. Finally the boy stopped, tears coming to his eyes and his fists clenched at his sides as he glared at the platinum blonde's shoes.

"Give me back Usa-chan!" The boy glared angrily, a darker aura coming over him that Draco either didn't notice or ignored.

Potentially lethal mistake, dear Draco.

"Fine, have your stupid little ball of pink," Draco said and made as if he was going to give it to the little boy. An enormous smile took over the tiny boy's features as he made to grab his stuffed animal, but at the last second Draco pulled it back and threw it over the blondes head.

The bunny seemed to fall in slow motion, thudding against the concrete before bouncing up and falling again. Honey was shaking, fists clenched as he slowly turned back to face Draco.

"You hurt my Usa-Chan," the boy said softly, his aura completely black, so black that it seemed to seep into Draco's very pores. Draco took a reluctant step back, ready to sprint. Draco couldn't even see the boys' eyes anymore, they were hidden by his pale bangs as he clenched his fists at his sides.

"No one hurts MY USA-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" The boy yelled as he flung himself at Draco and grabbed the his neck, causing Draco to made an odd gagging sound as the childlike teenager effortlessly threw him from side to side, all the while strangling him by the neck. Draco grabbed for his wand, but the little boy merely stole it and snapped it in half, causing Draco to gasp. 'T-that was the elder wand... I'm in deep hippogriff dung!' Draco panicked in his head.

Draco attempted to fight muggle style, screw dignity! He aimed a kick at the seniors face, grunting in pain when the blonde merely grabbed his leg and with a SNAP, broke his ankle. Dracos' eyes watered, but he was determined not to cry like a little sissy and while the boy was occupied with his leg, he tried, and failed to hit him with a punch.

Honey then grabbed Dracos' arm and swung the teen back and forth, grinning viciously everytime Dracos' face made an smacking sound against the pavement, blood poring down Dracos' face. Back and forth, back and forth...

Finally, the boy stopped and threw the now unconscious Malfoy onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. He picked up his Usa-Chan and dusted it off before he grabbed the hand of a tall boy with a stoic face.

"Let's go Takashi," Honey said as they walked away into the sunset, leaving Malfoy unconscious with his hands twitching in reflex like a squashed beetle.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stood impatiently waiting for Ginny to come out of the changing room when he noticed a small young boy, carrying a large pink stuffed bunny with someone who he supposed could be the boys father, with black hair and a tall statue. They were both Japanese and were talking to each other in the language quite quickly.

Suddenly the young boy came up to Harry and held his hand out, "Hello! My name is Honey, nice to meet you! How old are you?" he asked curiously in crooked English as he hugged his teddy bear.

"I'm 15, why?" Harry asked, kinda annoyed.

"Ha! I told you I'm older than him Takashi!" Honey said as he turned to the taller of the two.

"Kid, you really shouldn't talk to your father like that!" Harry chastised the blonde. After all, with the war with Voldemort who knows who would die next? The blonde suddenly stifled a giggle and Harry was confused. Just what was funny?

"HAHAHAHAHA! Takashi! He called me a 'little boy' even though I'm 17! BAHAHAHAHA! He thinks you're my daddy! HAHAHAHA!" A vein in Harrys' forehead twitched. Stupid little brat! Harry was having an extremely bad day and this piled on top of all the shit that happened made him snap I suppose. Whatever the reason, Harry reached out and snapped up the teddy bear or rather, pink rabbit in the boys' arms with seeker like reflexes.

"It isn't funny anymore, now is it?" Harry sneered in his face as he dangled the childish toy away from his reach.

Tears formed in the blonde boys eyes, "Give back Usa-Chan!"

Just then the taller of the two calmly walked over. Harry stared, confused until he saw the fist coming straight for his face. Harry ducked and ended up getting kicked in the face by Honey causing him to lose his grip on the teddy and for Honey to easily snatch it back. Harry pulled out his wand and was about to yell expelliarmus when it was yanked out of his hand.

"I wonder why so many people have been carrying these around. Do you think it's a new fashionable way to defend yourself Takashi?" Honey asked as he examined the one Harry was holding before snapping it just like he had snapped the elder wand.

'How am I supposed to defeat Voldemort now?' Harry wondered, in a kinda of stupefied daze.

"Ah," was all the taller boy said before he punched at Harrys' face again, and Harry, much too dazed from the destruction of his wand to see it coming, was knocked out.

The two Japanese boys left then and Ginny exited the changing room to see her boyfriend sprawled out on the floor, his wand in pieces and blood spurting from his nose so she did the only thing she could understandably do.

She healed her idiot of a boyfriend, bought her clothes with the few coins she had and apparated his sorry-unconscious-ass home.


End file.
